


Leftover sushi

by Drarina1737



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode 11, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, episode: s01 e11, post episode 11, post episode: s01 e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Yuuri and Victor talk after episode 11′s ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Yuri!!! on ice fic. Hope you like it!

" _After the finals, let's end this._ "

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri lowered his head. “Yuuri?”

“This is not what you want, Victor. You probably don’t have more than one or two years to compete. You have to get back in the rink. I’ve seen you today, looking at the others. I’m sorry I’ve been holding you down.” Yuuri got up and started to get out of the room.

“No, Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri, _stop_. Yuuri, I’m still your coach and you still have to obey me,” Victor ordered, starting to panic.

Yuuri stopped, not being able to ignore that call, but remained turned around, so he didn’t see Victor getting up.

“I can’t believe you think that. You think I’m forced to be here? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to, Yuuri. I’m with you because I…” he stopped himself when Yuuri’s shoulders started trembling. A sob could be heard, and Victor’s heart shattered, a knot forming in his guts. “Yuuri…” His voice sounded broken, hurt.

“Victor… I’m so sorry, Victor. I can’t keep stopping you, holding you down. I don’t deserve you. You should’ve trained Yurio, he’s beaten your record, and you don’t even train him,” he said, between sobs, “he’s gonna win the GPF, and he deserves it. I shouldn’t’ve won, back at home. I’m a terrible skater, Victor. And I love you but…”

“I love you, too.”

“I won’t be able to look at… wait, what?”

“I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki,” he said, slow and sweet. “I’m in love with you since that first night, at the party. You asked me to be your coach and I went all the way to do it, and you were so shy, nothing like that determined boy at all. Such a diamond in the rough. But I didn’t understand. Were you regretting it? Weren’t you attracted to me anymore? And all that time, you didn’t remember a thing… You were oblivious, Yuuri.”

“I’m so sorry, Victor,” sobbed Yuuri.

“It’s not your fault, Yuuri, but now, I hope… I want more than anything… Let me stay by your side. Let me kiss your ring on every competition until the end of your life. Let me carry you when you feel too heavy, let me kiss your cheeks when they’re damp with tears. Let me be your safe place. And meanwhile, we’re winning the GPF. Together.” Victor was now trembling too, voice hoarse and fighting tears, and Yuuri muttered something under his breath that didn’t quite reach Victor’s ears. “What?”

“Please. Do all of that, please.” And the dam broke. Yuuri felt Victor turn him around, felt him, with closed eyes, all around him, his arms wrapped around him, Yuuri’s head in the coach’s shoulder. Yuuri backed off a little, his eyes red and puffed, and took Victor’s face between his hands. And then he kissed him.

And Victor felt as if he was kissing the Yuuri from the party, all hot movements, and a moment later they were kissing sweet and slow, and Victor realized that both Yuuris were the same. He trembled in Victor’s arms, emotion filling his chest, and he broke the kiss.

“We have to go to the rink.” Yuuri said, not leaving any time for Victor to answer before he was changing and taking his skates, Victor following him to the place.

***

“Yuuri? Why the hell are we here at night, just before the big day?”

“Because I need to do something. Need to show you something.”

In a moment, _Eros_ was playing, and Yuuri was on the ice, skating and dancing with emotion flowing over and out of him while he moved, moving seductively and nailing all his jumps without trying, just letting himself follow the music. Follow his Eros.

He finished skating, panting, falling to his knees, after giving more of him than ever before, and he looked at Victor with hope in his eyes. His coach was smiling at him with a deep emotion in his expression.

“That was the most beautiful program I’ve ever seen you do. You were the hottest katsudon, Yuuri.”

“I was not thinking about katsudon…” he mumbled, blushed and embarrassed. “I was thinking about you. About being attractive for you. That was my original Eros, but I thought it would be weird, so… I had the katsudon idea. The first person I ever found attractive was you, I saw you, skating, winning the GPF, long hair flowing all around you… you gave me the first hard on of my life,” Yuuri chuckled, blushed.

“Well…” Victor replied, “I guess now is the other way round.” Yuuri’s blush deepened as he realized what Victor was talking about. “You were attractive before, in all of your Eros performances, but you were beautiful in a soft, spiritual way. But that… that was physical, Yuuri. That was what I’d been looking for when I assigned Eros to you, that was what I saw at the party, the primal, beautiful creature I wanted to get out of you. But that was, above all, surprising. I could see you there, sure, but you were different, confident.” He listened to his coach’s words as embarrassed as he was flattered. “We should go home, Yuuri.”

“Yes, we should,” he whispered, shy and blushed from the effort, the feelings and the praise.

And when they were getting back, Yuuri confessed one last thing.

“I felt good, _Vitya_. Attractive. Sexy.”

“You’re always attractive for me, Yuuri.”

“Let’s go home.”

In their way home, they bought take-away sushi and they ate it, and they flirted, and they fell asleep on the coach. They woke at 1 a.m., and they went to bed and Victor spooned Yuuri and both lovers fell asleep with leftover sushi on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
